Wanted
by anneza2424
Summary: All signs point to one person being responsible for the death of two beloved members of Seattle Grace. Arizona doesn't know who did it, nor how Callie became involved, but she will stop at nothing to get answers. I don't own the characters. All credit to Shondaland and ABC. (First fic, and I can't come up with a good description, sorry 'bout it :) )
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: It's an AU, but pretty much canon Calzona up until late season 6 (where I suppose this story would take place). I have some ideas, but at the end of the day I don't know where I'm going with this story. I imagine it will be pretty Arizona heavy except for some flashbacks/dreams. At least for a while. First time fic writer. Oh and I have a horrible habit of switching tenses so apologies in advance. No beta.**

 **There will be some adult content, maybe some smut and some violence.**

 **Chapter 1**

Red.

It was everywhere and seemed to stain everything.

 _So much blood_ Arizona thought.

Of course being a surgeon she was used to seeing blood. But not like this. She saw blood in the hospital setting all the time. However, here she was in their apartment and there was blood everywhere. She hadn't noticed right when she walked in. She'd been too distracted looking down at the mail in her hand while shouting out that Callie should stop leaving the door unlocked. The next moment she was lying on her back on the floor. She looked to see what she slipped on, and it was a pool of blood. Now she was laying in a pool of blood, and she couldn't move. She couldn't even speak.

How long had she been laying there? And whose blood was she laying in?

 _Oh God. Callie._

While she hadn't been able to move before, the moment her mind drifted to Callie she jumped up off the floor and started rushing through the apartment following the trail of blood.

"Callie!" She shouted as she followed the blood. It lead her to their bedroom. "Callie!" She shouted again right as she entered the bedroom. Then she was frozen. There on their bed covered in blood was a body facing away from her. Shock was wreaking havoc on her. All reason was leaving her. "Calliope!" She shouted a final time as she turned the body so that she could see the face.

A mixture of horror and relief washed over Arizona. Horror because of who this person was. Horror because this once beautiful face was now covered in bruises and cuts, eyes were open and dull, and the face was now just a difficult to stomach the sight of. Horror because she was starring at this dead body and she herself was covered in blood, their blood. But relief because the person wasn't Callie.

It was Meredith Grey. Arizona should have realized that the person in she and Callie's bed wasn't Callie. She knew Callie's body well. Her curves, and shape, and height, and hair color, but she was in such shock that she truly believed it had been Callie. Arizona was going to be sick. She began to stumble out of the bed towards the bathroom when she heard someone enter the apartment and close the door. Then she heard Callie's scream.

"Arizona!" She heard Callie scream for her. No doubt having the same fears Arizona had had only minutes ago. Arizona was just about to call out for Callie, but she heard movement coming from the bathroom, and the next second she's back on the floor. She couldn't open her eyes because of the hard blow to the head, but she could hear Callie start screaming again. This time she was screaming trying to fight someone off of her and shouting, "Arizona," because she wanted Arizona to save her. Arizona struggled to try and push herself up off the floor, but she was far too disoriented, and when she tried to call out for Callie it came out as a soft whisper. Arizona was back to lying on the floor face first and quickly lost consciousness.

 _Oh God. Callie. I'm so sorry._

Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Happy Holidays! And Merry Christmas to people celebrating Christmas!**

 **Here's my first update, and hope I don't lose any of the goodwill I've received so far! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Callie," was the first word out of Arizona's mouth as she regained consciousness. Then she tried to get up, but she couldn't. She was lying in a hospital bed and she was restrained to the bed in handcuffs. She fought harder against the handcuffs.

"There's no point in that," she heard the familiar voice of Dr. Miranda Bailey.

"Bailey. Where's Callie? Where is she?" Arizona asked frantically. However, she was put off by Bailey who was looking at her sternly. She looked like she was about to yell, but instead she just looked at her with disgust before speaking.

"You were brought in with a grade 3 concussion. You are going to be here for overnight observation and then you will be discharged into police custody."

"Bailey. What's going on? Where's Callie?" Arizona questioned again.

"You tell me," Bailey said harshly.

"Bailey. Please. I don't know. I walked into the apartment and Meredith was already dead. But the last thing I remember is hearing Callie screaming. So please tell me if she's okay," now Arizona was frantic. She just needed to know that Callie was okay.

"I told the detectives I would let them know when you were awake," Bailey said before walking out of the patient room. Arizona's eyes were glazed over with tears now.

 _What the hell is going on? Please. Callie. Be okay._

Two men in suits walked into her room. They read her her Miranda Rights and explained that she was being arrested for the murder of Meredith Grey. She interrupted them.

"What about Callie? Where is she?"

"That's what we want you to tell us. We found a second blood pattern that we believe to be hers. So we want to know... where did you take her body," one of the detectives asked.

 _Body. So she's dead. No. They didn't say that. They found blood. They don't even know if it's hers. They are probably doing a DNA test now. Even if it's her blood, she could be alive. They would have just left her like Meredith if it were otherwise. She has to still be alive._

"She might still be alive. You need to find her!"

"Then tell us were she is. Everyone tells us that you love her very much. We're sure you didn't mean to hurt her. So if she's still alive, you need to tell us where she is. You don't want two deaths on your hands," It was the same detective who spoke earlier. He must be the lead. Detective Hamilton.

"I don't know where she is! That's why you need to go look for her! Whoever killed Meredith, and knocked me out must have taken her. So she might still be okay. But you need to find her!" Arizona was yelling now, and pulling against her restraints. After a few moments of struggling she calmed down, and her eyes began to well with tears again.

"Here is what I think happened," the other detective, Detective Malone said. "You texted Meredith Grey telling her to meet you and Callie and your apartment-"

"What? I never texted Meredith," she interrupted.

"We have phone records that indicate otherwise," he said back while holding up a piece of paper showing the phone record of a text sent from her phone to Meredith saying to meet at her apartment after work so that the three of them could talk.

"I was in surgery most of the day, and my phone was in my locker. Someone else could have used my phone to send that text."

"Lot's of people know your locker combo? That'd be convenient," Malone said sarcastically. "No. You sent that text. Then you got into an argument, and you killed her. Now maybe Callie got home earlier than you planned on. You both got into a struggle which is when she hurt you, but you were able to kill her and then get ride of the body before you passed out."

"That's not what happened at all!"

"Come on! You were found covered in Meredith's blood!" He yelled.

"Because I slipped in her blood when I got home."

"Your finger prints were found on her body!"

"Because I had to turn her to see who she was."

"Why didn't you just call the cops right when you got home?"

"I was in shock. And I was scared that it was Callie!"

"No you killed Callie. Your neighbors heard her screaming your name and begging you to stop!" He was spitting now with his rage.

"She was screaming for me to help her, but I'd already been knocked down!" She was equally furious. However, now Detective Malone seemed to have reached a place of calm knowing that he had gotten under her skin.

"Your finger prints were found on the murder weapon," he said.

"What murder weapon?"

"Meredith Grey was killed with a letter opener. She was stabbed with it, coroner has already counted more than 20 entry points. And guess who that letter opener belonged to, and whose finger prints were found on it?" He said smugly. Arizona could practically feel the way her face drained itself of color entirely. She could only assume that the killer had used her letter opener as the murder weapon. It seemed like whoever orchestrated this act did so perfectly to implicate her.

"I want to talk to my lawyer." She said finally. She needed to get out of here and she needed to find Callie.

"Fine. We're done here anyway," Malone said with disgust. Then both officers left Arizona alone with her own thoughts.

* * *

 **Feel free to review or PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: From what I've written so far, I think all my chapters will be kept pretty short. (And the entire story takes place in like a 3 day window)**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 _What the hell is going on? Meredith. Someone wanted to kill Meredith, take Callie, and send me to prison. Why?_

She was racking her brain, but she seemed to be stuck in a panic that she couldn't shake. With her hands now cuffed closer together, and then cloth restraints tied from the cuffs to the bed, she tried to fight against them and break free. Which was frankly hopeless, but she would keep fighting.

"Calm down," She heard a voice tell her sternly. There standing in the doorway was a familiar face.

"Teddy if you think I did this too, then just please, get the hell out of here," Arizona said defeated, letting her body collapse back down on the bed.

"I know you didn't do this Arizona. You aren't capable of something like this. And I know you couldn't hurt Callie. It's not in your nature to hurt anyone. I cannot and do not believe that you did this," she said with utter sincerity. Frankly, that was not was Arizona expected to hear, but she was relieved none the less.

"No one is looking for Callie, Teddy. I have to find her," Arizona whispered. Then she noticed Teddy suddenly avoiding eye contact with her. "What?" Arizona added.

"They got the DNA results back. They found Callie's blood in the apartment too," Teddy said.

"She could still be alive though Teddy. Please. You have to help me," she pleaded.

"I don't know what you want me to do. Your lawyer is on the way, but-"

"It will be too late," she said through gritted teeth. Teddy took a deep breath, while running a hand through her hair. "Does everyone think I killed them?" She asked painfully. She had hardly given herself a moment to think of Meredith. Or the people that she had meant the most to like Cristina, Derek and Lexie. She was too consumed with thoughts of Callie, but giving pause and thinking about the pain they must be going through, it was all weighing down on her.

Teddy took a moment before answering. "Bailey seems... questioning. Webber seems sympathetic. He's actually speaking to the police now since he's the chief and all. I don't know what Mark thinks because he refuses to talk to anyone now. But I think that at the moment, yes, pretty much everyone does. But I think later when their emotions aren't as raw, when the pain isn't as fresh, they will know what I know. That you didn't do this." Arizona pulled against her restraints again. She needed to break free.

"If you could break out of here, what would you do? Where would you go? You'd be a fugitive," Teddy said softly.

"If I have even the slightest chance of saving Callie then I have to take the risk," she racked her brain and then, "look a few days ago Callie had mentioned that Meredith wanted to speak with us about something in private. I didn't think anything of it, in fact I'm only just remembering it now, but what if whatever she had to tell us is what got her killed?"

"That's a start. But you don't know what that was," Teddy said slowly, almost painfully.

"I need to get out of here," she whispered, her voice beginning to crack. It was her last ditch appeal to Teddy, and the tears that had been welled up in her eyes finally spilt over.

"I'm sorry Arizona," Teddy said. She paused when Arizona lowered her head in defeat and then put a comforting hand on Arizona's shoulder. "I'll be back in a half hour. I'll talk to the guard stationed outside your door and let him know I'm bringing a sedative to help with sleeping."

"Couldn't you get a nurse to do that?"Arizona mumbled. She didn't want to see Teddy. She didn't need her pity.

"It's a new wave again. The turnover with nurses has been ridiculous," Teddy said rolling her eyes. Teddy needed at least one moment between them to be like normal, but she was quickly pulled back into the reality of their current situation. She reached for Arizona's hand and grasped it tightly, "I'll be back in a half hour." Then she slowly stood up and walked to the door. She glanced back at Arizona, second guessing herself for a moment, but then opened the door and walked away, leaving Arizona to tightly grasp the small metal paperclip that was now in the palm of her hand.

* * *

 **AN: Don't we all need a true blue friend like Teddy?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So far, I think the most unrealistic thing about this story would be that they got fingerprint and DNA results came back as quickly as they did, but let's go with "Seattle PD have a super quick forensic lab" and they already had matches to compare them with.**

 **Clarifications: Police are already certain in their minds that Arizona killed Meredith so they were really just interested in getting a confession out of her rather to make things a little easier. A text came from her phone sometime during the day telling Meredith to meet at her apartment after work so they figure she sent it either between surgeries or she somehow managed to send it while in surgery. This would mean Arizona killed Meredith sometime between getting out of work and before they got the 911 call. Meanwhile, Arizona seems more concerned with Callie than she is about proving her innocence at the moment. Hope that makes sense and clears some things up.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

It was a good thing Teddy had given Arizona a half hour because it had been a long time since she had picked any type of lock. Not since her teen years when she and Tim were constantly up to no good. It was surprising that Teddy even remembered those stories. However, now she was lose from her handcuffs and restraints and just had to wait for Teddy. She appreciated the few moments she had to wait because it gave her time to think about the days events. She had been going from surgery to surgery all day long. She had spotted Meredith early in the day working in the pit. Callie had had the day off. None of this information helped her figure out who had killed Meredith, but Arizona did decide that the first place to look would be Meredith's case files.

Teddy was punctual, interrupting Arizona's train of thought as she walked into the room holding a syringe. Arizona jumped from the bed and gave Teddy a quick a hug, grabbed the syringe and then started to head for the door.

"Wait," Teddy called after her. Arizona halted right before she reached to open the door. Teddy couldn't go through with this, and Arizona couldn't turn back now. She felt Teddy walk up to her, and she turned to face her. Teddy pointed at her own cheek.

"It can't look like I let you go," Teddy said. _Right._

 _..._

Arizona had the syringe poised in her hand, and the moment she stepped out of the room, she put a hand over the officer's mouth and plunged it into his neck. He struggled for a moment, and then passed out. She left him propped in his chair, with his magazine in his lap. _There. He's just a guard who fell asleep on the job._

She was in an empty wing of the hospital which was proving much more convenient for escaping. She needed to get to her office, to her computer. So she quietly headed to the Pediatrics ward, taking cover when she came across people. She finally made it to office and quietly slipped in. She could tell the police had already been here because of the disarray. She left the lights off anyway, and logged onto her computer. She went through Meredith Grey's files, and quickly printed off any and all documents related to Meredith. She was grateful that her privileges hadn't been revoked yet. She grabbed everything off of her printer, and then changed into some extra clothes that she kept in her office. She slipped out of her office, out of the hospital, and quickly headed out into the cool night, and across the street to their apartment. She knew it was stupid to go back, but she felt like she needed to, that she had to in order to get a better grasp on what happened.

When she reached her floor she walked down the hallway and saw the yellow tape marking their apartment door. She slipped her key into the lock, opened the door and ducked below the tape to enter, before closing the door and locking it behind her. She needed to get in and out fast because who knew how long it would take for them to realize she was missing. She grabbed a flashlight and shined it on the blood. She could clearly make out where she had slipped. Then she saw another set of prints, feet just a little larger then her own. _Callie._ And there was another smaller pool of blood. _That must be Callie's blood._ However, it wasn't a very large amount. Not enough blood loss to kill someone. She could only pray that Callie was still alive.

She went into the bedroom. Blood was still everywhere. Arizona was transfixed on the bed. She could remember so vividly the way Meredith's face looked when Arizona turned her. It would always haunt Arizona. Then she remembered the bathroom. That's where the killer had been hiding. Arizona stepped in there and was instantly frustrated. She wasn't a detective, and coming back her gave her no knew clues as to where Callie could be. She felt foolish for thinking this would help.

Then she heard a click at the front door. She quietly exited the bathroom, and someone was in the living room. Definitely not a police officer. Was this the killer? Whoever it was, was looking through the stacks of files she and Callie kept in their living room. Arizona then panicked as she noticed the files she had just printed off at the hospital sitting on the kitchen table. The intruder noticed them too as they headed over to them, and skimmed through. Then she saw a gun get pulled. The intruder, she was feeling more confident that this was the killer, headed towards the bedroom. Arizona shrunk back into the shadows and behind the door. Right as he passed through the doorway, they both heard the sound of sirens. No doubt the police had discovered that Arizona had escaped. However, the sirens also distracted the intruder, and Arizona quickly pushed the door into them, knocking them off balance and then she knocked the gun out of their hand.

She got her first glimpse of the killer, but couldn't identify them in the darkness as they were wearing a hoodie and ski mask. They quickly went to attack Arizona and landed a punch to her face sending her reeling backwards. They went to leave, but Arizona grabbed them pulling them back into the room. Maybe they'd kill her, but if she could keep them here long enough for the police to find, maybe they would be able to find Callie. The intruder pushed her off, and went to reach for the gun, but she stepped on their hand making them cry out in pain. Definitely sounded male. She pushed him backwards, and he scrambled and began to run away, she went to grab the gun and then aimed towards him, but he had excited the room far too quickly. She grabbed the papers she printed on Meredith and gave chase out of the apartment, out to the stairwell, she followed him down the stairs, but he was too fast, she was losing him. He made it out to the street while she was a few floors up, and when she made it to the doors she couldn't open them. He had locked her in.

She tried ramming her shoulder, but all that did was cause severe pain. "Fuck!" She yelled, though it was more about losing him than it was about the pain. She ran back up to the second floor, entered the hall of apartments and knocked on the first door she saw. It opened quickly. Arizona pointed the gun at Mr. Jefferson, and he stood there is shock.

"I'm really sorry about this. Inside," she ushered him inside via gunpoint. He was completely silent and was shaking. "Get your duct tape," she followed him as he grabbed tape. "Have a seat." He did so, and she quickly taped his mouth shut, his hands together, and taped his body and legs to the chair. "I'm sorry, I'm sure the police will find you soon, but I'll call them later and let them know to make sure," she said while grabbing his cell phone, an old flip phone, "I'm also taking your car," she grabbed his keys. "Sorry again." This time she headed to the opposite stairwell, and made her way to the parking lot, there was a police car headed over toward the apartment complex, but she found Mr. Jefferson's car quickly and slipped inside. She exited the opposite side of the parking lot that the police entered and made her hasty get away. She needed to find Callie, but had no idea how.

* * *

 **AN: Don't know how realistic a break out it is. Suspend reality a little people, since I guess the police didn't really consider Arizona a real threat.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Chapter 4 was really more of a setup chapter, so wanted to get Chapter 5 up quick.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The sun was just beginning to rise. Arizona's head was throbbing. She needed food, and she needed rest, but she had no idea where to go. She was tempted to go to Teddy's, but she had already gotten Teddy plenty involved and was likely to get caught if she went anywhere near Teddy again. She also needed to get ride of this car as she was sure the police were looking for it. She had kept her word and called the police letting them know that Mr. Jefferson was tied up in his apartment. She had then tossed the phone, but if she didn't ditch the car soon she would be thrown back in prison.

She had one idea.

 _That's a horrible idea. But I don't have any others..._

She parked the car in the woods, keeping it mostly hidden by brush and trees. Then she walked through the woods a little ways before reaching a clearing and in the clearing was Derek Shepherd's trailer. She picked the lock with her trusty paper clip, and slipped inside. She raided a few of the cupboards and found and took a bottle of water and some crackers, and began eating. She wanted to go over the documents she'd printed, but with her exhaustion she felt that it would do no good. She had never felt so tired before in her life, not even during her internship years. She decided to take a nap and set an alarm on her wristwatch and borrowed a kitchen timer she found. She set it for the hour.

 _All I need is an hour._

She of course dreamt of Callie. It was more of a memory than it was a dream. It was the first night they had been together. They had finished eating their pizza, and were laying side by side in bed, starring at the ceiling while talking. Arizona had re-established hand holding and couldn't keep her face from breaking out in a huge smile. Callie was talking about Seattle Grace, and some of her more embarrassing moments, like the time Richard Webber saw her dancing in her underwear in the basement.

Arizona barked out a laugh, and then turned to stare at Callie. Callie feeling eyes upon her turned to meet Arizona's gaze. Callie smiled so brightly, and Arizona just felt this rush of pure joy touch her heart for the first time in a long time.

"What is it?" Callie broke the silence because Arizona's stare was beginning to worry her. Maybe Arizona was having second thoughts about them. Maybe Callie had underperformed and Arizona didn't want to be with some newborn.

Arizona so quickly saw the flash of panic in Callie's features. She felt guilty for being the reason that Callie was insecure in this way, but she quickly kissed Callie to pull her out of her panic.

"You are so beautiful. And you're amazing," She whispered. Then Callie reached for Arizona's cheek and pulled her into a kiss before rolling onto her back, pulling Arizona on top of her never breaking the kiss.

Arizona moaned into Callie's mouth as she felt their breasts press against each other. Callie's hands roamed her shoulder blades, before roaming the rest of her back and finally Arizona's ass. Arizona used one hand to caress Callie's face, while she kissed and nipped and sucked along her jaw and neck, and her other hand ran up and down Callie's ribcage. There hands began to more frantically roam each other's bodies, and they were kissing one another heatedly, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Arizona began to rock her hips causing Callie to gasp. Arizona pulled away from Callie, and they were both panting. Arizona hovered above Callie just gazing down at her, and she continued to grind down on Callie. She smiled as she saw Callie slam her eyes shut and squirm in pleasure. This was what Arizona had been missing her whole life. Callie.

Arizona woke up with a grin. Her body ached in the best possible way. She turned to face Callie whose back was to her.

"Callie," Arizona whispered with a grin. The only thing she could think of that would be better than sex with Callie would be morning sex with Callie. There was no response. She placed her hand on Callie's shoulder and Callie rolled so that she was now on her back. Arizona tried to scream, but no sound came out. She was looking Callie straight in the eyes, and they were cold and lifeless eyes. There were bruises and cuts all across her face. Arizona scrambled to sit up, and when she looked at her hands they were covered in blood. She flung the comforter off of her and when she looked down she saw the sheets stained with blood, and the blood seemed to be moving. How could there be so much blood. All she could see was red. She started to move away, in pure horror and shock, and then she fell out of bed-

Arizona groaned as she hit the floor. She was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her wrist watch was beeping. She looked at it in shock. She had slept right though her alarms, and she was still exhausted.

 _I need to find Callie._

She pushed herself off the floor and reached for the Meredith Grey files. She also decided to turn on the radio to listen for news. She found a local broadcast.

"- she was last spotted leaving the apartment complex. It's believed that she fled the complex with Jefferson's vehicle, a 2012 blue Ford Fusion, and she may still have that vehicle. Dr. Arizona Robbins is 5'5" and Caucasian with blonde hair and blue eyes reported to last be seen wearing blue jeans, and a blue shirt. For a photo of the suspect wanted for the disappearance of Dr. Calliope Torres and murder of Dr. Meredith Grey go to . Anyone with information on Dr. Robbin's whereabouts are encouraged to call the police, but not to engage as she is considered armed and dangerous."

Arizona sighed and turned down the volume, but left the radio on in case any new information was available. She began skimming through the papers, case files that Meredith had worked on. Meredith's last case had come from the pit and there was nothing out of the ordinary there, a man with a head lac that she operated on with Derek Shepherd. Then Arizona dug deeper to older files, and Arizona noticed occasional words that Meredith had scribbled in the margins. Things like "inoperable," "Promethozima," and "Harper Avery." But what she really found curious was that Meredith had been working on a lot of cases with Callie, which struck Arizona as odd since Callie hadn't mentioned working with Meredith at all. Maybe that was because many of these outcomes were negative, all these patients had either died within days of surgery or were currently in coma's.

 _Why were you doing so many general surgeries?_

Arizona couldn't make any sense of it. Then she saw that a common factor in all these surgeries that Meredith and Callie had done together was that a drug named Paroxotinine was used. She began searching specifically for files with that drug listed in it. She came across one file with a patient named Thomas Benson, age 9. He was deceased and had had surgery to remove tumors from his liver and pancreas, and he had been treated with Paroxotinine.

And there was Dr. Arizona Robbins' signature stating that she was the attending who had operated on Thomas Benson.

* * *

 **AN: So it's the first time that we really "see" Callie, and it's in a dream/flashback.**

 **I literally made up that drug name so... don't worry about it. And because Meredith scribbled in the margins, she scanned the cases back into the computer system which is how Arizona could see the handwriting.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: My first attempt at fanfiction writing, and I kind of lost interest quickly. But as a frequent reader I know it's annoying to read a story without an ending. I'm going to release most of what I got now then going to finish up the last few chapters and release those shortly (hopefully). Thank you, you lovely readers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Arizona was certain that she had never met, read a file or signed off on anything to do with Thomas Benson despite the fact that she should have as Head of PEDS. She was even more certain that she had never used the drug Parxotinine. She had never even heard of it. She had never worked with Meredith Grey for that matter, but there was Meredith listed as the resident assisting in a surgery that supposedly she had performed. Did this mean that Callie hadn't performed all those failed surgeries? If they could forge her signature then surely they could forge Callie's, and Meredith's.

Maybe this was what Meredith had discovered and wanted to talk to them about. Now it would have been three days ago that Meredith had said she wanted to meet with them. Arizona kept getting called in and canceling. Meredith hadn't seemed to be pushing too hard to meet them, but Arizona now recognized she must have been trying to avoid suspicion. Obviously someone had caught on.

She needed to research what the hell Parxotinine was, but she had no phone, no computer and no library. She grabbed a black hoodie, and she nearly lost it when she realized that it must have belonged to Meredith. But instead she took a deep calming breath.

 _I'll make the bastards pay for what they did to you Meredith._

She heard the news shift back to her. Only now they were announcing that a statement was about to be released by Dr. Richard Webber, the Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West.

"All of us here at Seattle Grace are devastated by the death of Dr. Meredith Grey and the disappearance of Dr. Callie Torres, and all of our thoughts and prayers go out to their families and loved ones. Another one of our own, Dr. Arizona Robbins is implicated in the murder and disappearance of both. No words can describe what we are all feeling. However, until a full investigation can be completed, I would like to reserve judgement." Arizona remembered that Teddy had said that Webber had been sympathetic. Arizona couldn't help but feel relieved that there was some other person who at least questioned whether she could have really killed Meredith. Someone was in her corner.

"Dr. Robbins, Arizona, if you are listening, if you hear this please turn yourself in. You have maintained your innocence, and so if you are innocent, turn yourself in so that the police can focus on who really committed these unspeakable acts. Please, we are all searching for answers. Thank you." Then she heard the ruckus as dozens of journalists started trying to bombard Webber with questions.

"That was Dr. Richard Webber, the Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West releasing a statement on behalf of the hospital."

She wanted to do what he asked. She really did. She wanted to believe that she could turn herself in, and that the police would go searching for Callie especially since she had this new potential lead, but she knew better. She had seen Detective Malone's face. He was so certain that he had the right person that he would not be satisfied until she was locked up for life. No, she would have to find Callie and Meredith's killer on her own.

She was nervous about driving the car back towards town, but she had no real other options as it would take hours for her to make it on foot. When she reached the city limits, she ditched the car and walked to the nearest bus line.

 _Here goes nothing. If one person notices me, Callie and I are dead._

She tried to make herself as unassuming as possible, and when she noticed a man starring at her she was sure that the jig was up, and she was on her way to jail. But instead he moved to sit closer to her and chat her up, but she smiled and acted shy and flattered before declaring that the next stop was hers. "Too bad," He said.

When she stepped off the bus she noticed the cold, and she noticed that it was already getting dark despite the fact that it was only three in the afternoon. That's what winters in Seattle could be like, but the darkness would make her less noticeable on the streets. However, the darkness also made Arizona aware of how much time had passed since Callie had been taken. She quickened her pace towards one of the only libraries she could think of.

Arizona walked into the small local library. She was terrified on the inside but tried to keep her demeanor calm, like she should be there. She headed to a computer, logged on and then went to the search bar. The first thing, Parxotinine, which didn't exist. Then Arizona remembered one of Meredith's scribbles, "Promethozima". She searched that next. It was considered an experimental drug, no human trials had been approved. The goal was that it could be used to kill any remaining cancer cells within an organ, so that a patient could be cancer free. The article listed some similar drugs that the Harper Avery Foundation had come out publicly saying that they would not go forward with any human trials.

Someone at Seattle Grace was using a drug that had not been approved for human trials. They were experimenting, and trying to cover their tracks. But Meredith had caught on and they must have killed her for it.

Despite this information being very interesting, it wasn't useful in her search for Callie. Maybe she was in over her head. At least now she had some information that she could give to the police, maybe this would at least make them question if Arizona was the real killer. She decided to search her name now. There were thousands of entries, most having to do with the murder of Meredith Grey. She clicked on one of the links and there was a photo of Richard Webber from the news conference, most of the staff, minus Cristina and Derek, were standing behind him as well. To provide a sense of solidarity, Arizona supposed. Webber always said that Seattle Grace Mercy West was like family.

She saw Teddy standing in the background. She cringed at the sight of her face because of the nasty black eye she'd given her in order to make it look like Arizona had attacked her. When truthfully, Teddy had let her go. However, it was one of those people standing to Webber's right that Arizona found curious. Jackson Avery.

His right hand was in a cast. It hadn't been when she'd seen him two days ago.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jackson. Jackson was behind all of this. He killed Meredith and he took Callie.

 _Why?_

It would make sense. Arizona had heard that he was a member of the Harper Avery family. So maybe he was doing illegal work to try and impress his family. Live up to the name if he could do some ground breaking research, but wanted to make sure he had a sure thing before going through the FDA. She didn't know why he chose to get Meredith and Callie involved. Maybe it was envy because Meredith was Ellis Grey's daughter and Callie had made Cartilage from scratch. Callie built limbs from nothing like God. And Arizona was Head of PEDS, so it made sense that he would have to forge her signature.

Arizona walked out of the library. She had to find Jackson. It was the only way to find Callie. She didn't know where to find Jackson though. She could try the hospital, but the news mentioned heightened security that was put in place after her escape to ensure staff and patient safety. Well, she'd have to think of something.

Jackson walked out of Seattle Grace Mercy West. He was on his cell phone, and was headed towards his car.

"It's over," were the last words he said before hanging up his phone. He unlocked his car doors, and then opened his door and got in. Before he could start the car, someone slipped into the seat behind the driver.

"Jackson," Arizona said cooly. She was holding the gun she'd gotten off of the intruder at her apartment. Jackson's gun was now being used against him.

"Jesus," Jackson exclaimed in shock. He was immediately flustered, "What are you doing here? The police are everywhere. They say that you killed Meredith and Callie."

"Shut up, and drive to your apartment. And remember I'm the daughter of a marine, if you try anything I swear to God I'll shoot you," She said roughly. He started the car, but didn't start driving yet.

"What do you want with me?" He asked nervously.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Smashed my hand in a doorway with a cart," He lied. Even if she hadn't already known the truth about how he had hurt his hand she would have known he was lying. He lacked a gift for it. She moved the muzzle of the gun so it was now pressed against his skull.

"Drive now," She growled. It was the first time Arizona noticed a shift within herself. She was no longer fearful (at least not as fearful), she was angry, vengeful even. Jackson did as he was told. They rode in silence. Arizona was weary of his every move. Soon he pulled into a parking garage of a large apartment complex. When he took his keys out of the ignition, Arizona spoke again.

"We are going to get out of the car, and we are going to go into your apartment. If you try anything I'll kill you. We both know that I have nothing left to lose. Nod if you understand me," He nodded quickly, and they both got out of the car. Jackson lead the way, while Arizona followed just slightly behind. The gun was now in the pocket of her hoodie and she couldn't help but grip it tightly.

Jackson lead them to the elevator and pressed for the 5th floor. He shifted side to side nervously. Arizona could see the perspiration on his skin. But she relished the sight of it. She hoped he felt just an ounce of the fear that Meredith must have felt before he killed her. That Callie must have felt before he took her. That she had felt when she'd thought Callie was dead in their bed.

The elevator finally stopped and Jackson lead them to his apartment. He opened the door, but hesitated to step inside. Arizona looked up and down the hallways, and when she was satisfied that no one was out. She quickly slipped the gun out of her pocket and shoved it into Jackson's back.

"Inside," she said simply. When they both entered the apartment she closed and locked the door. She motioned for him to sit in one of his stools. Then she pulled out some rope she had found in an alley. She handed some to him.

"Tie your feet together."

"Arizona-"

"DO IT!" She yelled. He was taken aback by her rage and he quickly went to do as she said. Then she had him put his hands behind his back and she tied his hands together.

"Jackson. I only want to have to ask you this one time. Where is Callie?"

"I don't know," He said.

"Bullshit. I know you were the one in the apartment last night. I know that you killed Meredith. I know you took Callie. I know you've been using unapproved drugs at the hospital. I know everything," She said angrily. "So if you don't want me to kill you, you need to tell me where Callie is. What did you do to her!" She now had the gun pressed into his forehead. She was shaking, but not from fear of pulling the trigger, but from rage. She wanted a reason to pull the trigger.

"I swear I don't know where she is! You don't understand!" He pleaded. "It wasn't me!"

"You were in the apartment!" She spit back.

"Yes! But I didn't kill anyone, I didn't take Callie!" He shouted.

"Yeah. Well then who did?" She mocked. Jackson heard the click of the safety being switched off.

"Webber! It was Webber!" He gasped out.

* * *

 **AN: Bum Bum Bum...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _"Yes! But I didn't kill anyone, I didn't take Callie!" He cried._

 _"Yeah. Well then who did?" She mocked. Jackson heard the click of the safety being switched off._

 _"Webber! It was Webber!" He gasped out._

Arizona lowered the gun from Jackson's head, and took a step back. _Webber?_ She just stared at Jackson for a few moments.

"But why didn't Webber just come out and blame me for everything at the press conference then?" She asked slowly. She was so sure that Jackson was the killer that he had taken Callie, but now with even just a glimmer of doubt she felt herself crumbling. How in the hell was she going to get Callie back?

"Because if he came across you, he would need to seem sympathetic. It's for this very reason here Arizona. You didn't suspect him for any of it. That's what he wants. He plays every angle," Jackson said. He was still flustered, still trying to catch his breath, but he was suddenly speaking with such passion, and Arizona could also hear the hatred in his voice.

"Why are you helping him?" she questioned.

"I don't have a choice," he said quietly. "What he did with those documents, making it look like you, Callie and Meredith had been using experimental drugs on patients. He did that to me too. When I found out I confronted him, but he told me that no one would ever believe me because the drugs had come from the Harper Avery foundation. He promised to not only destroy my reputation, but my family's as well. Now I help him run his fake trail, the one with the mice, pretending to give them some drug, while he actually gives it to patients. If the drug fails in the human trial, I send back results saying the drug failed in the mice, and the Harper Avery foundation makes a public declaration that the drug is not safe for humans."

"But he's been killing people Jackson. You've been helping him kill people," She accused.

"What's the alternative? I go to jail and he just keeps doing what he's doing?" Jackson argued back.

"Coward," she finally whispered. Jackson couldn't help but drop his gaze from Arizona in shame. Arizona moved towards Jackson who flinched in fear, but Arizona simply unbound his hands and feet. Maybe she was being foolish, but she believed him.

"I need to find Callie. When we find her, we can all go to the police and tell them everything we know," she rationalized.

"Arizona, the best thing you can do is run. Try and get away from here because the police are going to come after you, and Webber is going to get away with everything. He always does." Jackson heard his phone buzz, and read the incoming text message that simply said, "Good job." Jackson started lightly shaking his head and mumbling no.

"The police are only after me. With you and Callie I'm sure we can take Webber down!"

"Jesus Christ Arizona! You can't win! Callie's probably dead now anyways," He shouted. "And if she's not..." He paused while he shook his head, defeated. "You can't win! He has me beat so I have to do everything he wants. He's too many steps ahead. He kept Callie as insurance. He wanted to know what you both knew, and when you escaped he knew he'd have to keep her as leverage."

"You made a choice Jackson. He didn't make you do anything, and now if you tell me where Callie is he won't be able to hurt her. Then we can go to the police."

"Turn on the tv." Arizona looked at him curiously, but did what he said. It was on the local news channel.

"Breaking news. There have been recent developments in the murder of Dr. Meredith Grey and the disappearance of Dr. Calliope Torres. Dr. Arizona Robbins is wanted for the murder and had been suspected of kidnapping Torres, but recent developments indicate that both Dr. Robbins and Torres were both involved in the illegal practice of using unapproved drugs on their patients without FDA approval or the patients consent and this lead to the death of at least 8 patients. Police now believe that Torres is on the run," there was a picture of Callie on the screen, "Here is Commissioner Sampson of the Seattle Police Department with more information." They cut to the Commissioner who was standing in front of a podium surrounded by media and Arizona saw both Detectives Howard and Malone standing behind him. Sampson spoke, "We are unsure at the moment if the murder of Dr. Meredith Grey was planned out by both Torres and Robbins, and if they turned on each other afterwards or if they are still working together. However, we now have documentation that suggests that both were involved in an illegal clinical trial, and that Dr. Meredith Grey was involved as well, which we believe was the motive behind the murder. Anyone with information on the whereabouts of Arizona Robbins or Calliope Torres are urged to call 911 immediately."

 _Shit._

"Shit," She said. "How did this happen?"

Jackson looked down in shame. "Webber told me to take copies of all those files to the police. It makes all three of you look bad, and gives Callie a motive to killing Meredith also. This way either she ends up dead or in prison, either way she nor you can be a thorn in his side," Jackson spit. "I told you he's too far ahead. It won't matter what you do Arizona, you and Callie are going to be criminals, the police are going to hunt you down until they find you, and Webber is going to make millions from pharmaceutical companies."

"If anything, I didn't think he'd ever purposefully destroy his own hospital's reputation," Arizona muttered.

"He doesn't care anymore. He's angry that he's been a surgeon for decades and has no fortune, no awards, no recognition. On top of that he's literally gone insane," Jackson chuckled, but it lacked any humor or lightness.

"Why's he doing this Jackson? Besides the money. Why us?" She asked the questions desperately. She could not have dreamed up this type of nightmare for herself.

"It started with me I guess. Because I'm a Harper Avery. Then Meredith because of Ellis Grey. Callie because of her cartilage research. And you... well you won the Carter Madison grant," He looked at Arizona who was hearing this for the first time. "Yeah. Congratulations. Webber snapped, and he wants Seattle Grace to be good, but he doesn't want anyone to eclipse him anymore. He wants the money, the fame and glory all to himself. He thinks this pharmaceutical research will do it for him, and he can get ride of us while he's at it." He looked to Arizona not sure of what she'd say next. He wasn't expecting her to break out into a fit of laughter. He continued gawking.

"I won the Carter Madison grant?" She gasped out, pointing at herself. Jackson nodded, and she laughed even harder. Jackson assumed that it was probably more shock related than anything. After a few more moments she finally started to wheeze, trying to collect her breath.

"I'm sorry. It's just... a few days ago that would have been the most amazing news, and now..." She panted out. "Where's Callie, Jackson?"

"I'm not sure," He said painfully.

"Where do you think she is?" She was desperate.

"If.." He couldn't say it again. Arizona didn't ask "If what?" because she already knew Jackson believed that Callie was dead.

"She might in the basement. It's where he keeps a lot of research, and there are spaces he could hide her and no one would notice."

 _Dead. No. Webber wouldn't kill her._

She didn't realize that she had voiced that last thought, but then she heard Jackson say, "He killed Erica Hahn too," and she knew what kind of a monster she was dealing with.

"Then I have to get to that basement."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Arizona was in the drivers seat speeding down the highway, while Jackson was in the passenger seat. He had made sure to buckle up.

"You know this is crazy right?" Jackson asked.

 _Yes I do._

"It's going to work," was all she could think of to say.

 _It has to._

"You are the most wanted person in the city. I mean you made national news, and that hospital is littered with police officers. It won't work," He argued.

"It's worth a try!" She yelled back. "I don't care if I get the chair as long as I know I did everything I could to try and save Callie."

Silence fell in the car until finally Jackson mumbled, "Okay." Arizona took a deep calming breath.

"Tell me everything you know about Webber."

...

The police knew that Arizona Robbins was in the hospital within minutes. Police officers could be seen running through the hallways of Seattle Grace Mercy West as they headed up to the northeast wing of the hospital. They knew she was in an office up there with Dr. Jackson Avery after they had gotten an anonymous tip, and so once they neared the office the officer's all approached quietly surrounding the area.

Detective Howard stepped forward through the wave of police officers and approached the door. He peered through the window, and through it he could see her blonde hair as she was facing away from him searching through files. He also saw another figure, he assumed Dr. Jackson Avery whose back was also to the door as he too searched through files.. Officer Howard drew his weapon, and took a step so that he was now to the side of the door. Then he knocked.

"Dr. Robbins, it's Detective Howard, I'm out here with about a dozen other police officers, we have you completely surrounded. Come out with your hands up or we are going to have to come in."

The officers waited a few moments, all holding there breaths. They didn't want to have to go in, they just wanted her to come out peacefully that so that this could all be over. There were no sounds of movement towards the door. Detective Howard knocked again.

"Dr. Robbins, this is your final warning. Come out with your hands up now," he yelled.

There was still no movement. Detective Howard nodded his head to one of the officers who proceeded to kick in the door as he moved to enter. The detective and officers rushed into the office. Detective Howard noticed that Arizona still hadn't turned around. He approached her, his gun drawn, and quickly turned her to face him.

"What the hell?" She yelled. Only it wasn't Dr. Robbins, it was Dr. Teddy Altman, who pulled a pair of earbuds from her ears. He turned to look at Dr. Avery who was doing the same.

"Where is Dr. Robbins?" Detective Howard questioned.

"Not here," Teddy said sarcastically. "Get that gun out of my face," she quickly added. He lowered the gun.

"We knocked," Howard said.

"Well obviously we couldn't hear you. We are kind of in the middle of some research. Dr. Avery here has been helping me," Teddy said with annoyance evident in her voice. Howard looked at them both suspiciously, but he had no reason to hold either of them.

"Start searching the hospital. Move out from this location. I want every room searched," he said to the other officers, he whispered to one of them, "Stick with Altman." The officer nodded, and stepped outside waiting on Teddy. Everyone else cleared out as well. Detective Howard was the last to clear the room, giving Teddy a look that implied that he knew she was up to something. When he finally exited, Jackson exhaled a sigh of relief.

"I hope we bought her enough time," Teddy said quietly. Jackson just nodding his head.

Meanwhile, Arizona had nearly searched the entire basement. She was worried that she still hadn't found Callie.

"Callie," she said loud enough for it to travel a little ways, but not a yell. She couldn't afford to attract unwanted attention. She tried opening a door to what she suspected was a closet. It was locked. She worked at the lock with her trusty paper clip. When she heard the click she opened the door. She was surprised. It was actually a large room. There were about two different work stations inside. There were stacks of files littered around, and some Arizona noticed some substances in a corner.

They were labeled "Adovantanile," "Dopafodamine," "Levokarzanine," and "Promethozima." This had to be where Webber kept all his research.

"Callie," She said again. She didn't hear anything, and she didn't see Callie so she grabbed a stack of files and turned to leave. Right as she made it to the doorframe she heard something. Just the lightest tapping.

"Callie," she said again. The tapping continued. She rushed back into the room, and as she approached one of the work stations she heard it get louder. It was coming from inside the cupboard. She opened it, and saw Callie's terrified face. She had been using her bound feet to try and tap at the door when she heard Arizona's voice.

"Oh my God! Callie!" Arizona carefully ripped the tape off of her mouth. She also pulled out a small rag that had been shoved in there to keep Callie from talking. She kept trying to calmly "shh" Callie to comfort her as Callie now had tears running down her cheeks.

"Arizona," Callie said hoarsely. Her throat was dry. She hadn't had anything to drink since before her abduction. Arizona unbound Callie's hands and feet now, and helped her out of the cupboard. Callie quickly wrapped Arizona in a hug, and Arizona could feel the tears falling from Callie's face to her shoulders.

"I thought you were dead," Callie sobbed.

"Shh," Arizona said again. Running one hand through Callie's hair as the other slowly rubbed up and down her back. "I'm glad your okay," Arizona whispered. She wanted to stay like this forever just holding Callie, but she knew now was not the time.

"We have to leave," Arizona said finally.

"We have to go to the police," Callie cried.

"No. We can't," when Callie pulled away to look at Arizona she continued, "Meredith is dead. They think we killed her." Callie'e eyes began to water again.

"Meredith? Why do they think we did it?"

"Webber. I don't have time to explain now, but we have to get out of here," Arizona stood up to leave, pulling Callie's hand to get her to stand up also, but Callie didn't move. She was still in shock. Arizona lowered herself again, and forced Callie to meet her gaze. "Callie, you have to trust me. Okay." Callie nodded her head, and they both stood up to leave. They rushed out of the room and down the corridor of the basement.

"Arizona!" They both halted at the sound of the voice. It was Webber. Arizona turned to face him, he was by the door to his lab. Arizona watched him poor the last of the gasoline out, and toss the canister inside. Then he lit a match, and tossed it, igniting the glass. He was taunting her. She had found the lab, the evidence which could be used against him, and he was burning it all down. He was always a step ahead.

"You're going to burn down the whole hospital!" She screamed at him. The alarms started blaring, and the sprinklers turned on. She pulled out the gun, and pointed it at him.

"No. You did!" He yelled back. "Do you think they are going to believe you? Everyone thinks you murdered Meredith Grey!" Arizona was so close to pulling the trigger, but Callie grabbed her arm and started to drag her away. Webber took off in the opposite direction. Callie lead them to a basement window they could crawl out of, Callie made it out, Arizona handed over the files, but right before she went to climb out the window she heard "Freeze!"

It was Detective Malone. Arizona took off down the corridor and ducked for cover right as she heard a gunshot. When she ducked down low she reached for her left arm. The bullet had grazed her arm. She considered herself fortunate. Meanwhile, he slowly crept forward towards Arizona.

"Dr. Robbins. Why don't you just come out with your hands up?" He yelled over the alarms and sprinklers.

"You have everything all wrong! Callie and I didn't do anything! It was Webber!" She yelled back, still crouched behind an old crash cart.

"Save it Robbins! This is your final warning!" He had her now, and right before he went to turn the corner he collapsed to the ground. Callie stood above him, she had hit him over the head with a fire extinguisher. She felt for his pulse, and was relieved when she found one. She looked at Arizona.

"Your arm!"

"I'm alright. We have to get out of here," Arizona said getting up and walking past Callie, but Callie didn't move. "Callie!"

"We have to get him out of here," Callie pleaded. Arizona wanted to argue. She wanted to say that they didn't have time, but she knew it'd be pointless. Callie would either get him out of there or die trying, and Arizona wasn't about to let that happen.

The two worked together to drag him to the window. The trickiest part was getting him out the window. Callie climbed out first and then lifted him up while Arizona helped push him up through the window. Once he was finally out Arizona was able to climb out while Callie dragged him further away from the building. Arizona grabbed the files in one hand, took Callie's in the other and made a mad dash to Jackson's car. They climbed inside, and Arizona sped away from Seattle Grace Mercy West as firetrucks sped towards it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Callie was in shock, and she looked like she might be sick. Arizona had just finished explaining everything that she had learned in the past day. They sat in silence while Arizona continued driving and Callie took drinks of water. It was Callie that finally broke the silence.

"What are we going to do?" She asked turning to look at Arizona. Arizona wished she could tell Callie that she had a plan.

"I don't know," Arizona said quietly.

"We need a place to stay for the night. A place where I can properly patch you up," Callie said, motioning to Arizona's arm. Arizona had only allowed Callie to wrap it while she drove because she didn't want to stop the car. "I think I might know a place actually," Callie added.

"Yeah?"

"Mark's cabin," she said nervously.

"It might not be safe to go there," Arizona replied.

"No one, but him, Lexie and I know about it."

"Unless he told the police," Arizona said before adding, "I just got you back, and I was hoping to wait a little longer before being thrown in prison." She added a small smile to try and show that she was joking, but neither really found the humor in the statement.

"Arizona, it's going to be okay. But you need some rest," Arizona was about to interject that Callie needed to rest, but Callie continued, "AND I need to get a better look at your arm. I think you're going to at least need some stitches," Callie reached behind her and pulled out a tiny kit, "and look, Jackson keeps a med kit in the car." Arizona was nervous that this would be a bad idea, but she really didn't have any others. It would only be a matter of time before police would discover that they had taken Jackson's car. _Jackson._ She really hoped that Jackson and Teddy were okay. She hated the idea of using them, but she had needed a distraction to lure the police away.

"Okay," Arizona finally said with a light nod. They rode in silence except for the occasional direction from Callie and the light murmur of the radio. When Arizona heard faintly heard, "Breaking News," she turned up the volume.

"Another scandal surrounding Seattle Grace Mercy West. Following this evening's fire that investigators say was started by Doctors Arizona Robbins and Calliope Torres a man was found dead. Police have not yet released the identity of the man but say that the deceased was a male surgical resident from Seattle Grace. His death was unrelated to fire and no foul play is suspected."

Callie's eyes began to water with tears, she didn't want to believe it was true. Arizona on the other hand felt like her chest was constricting. She couldn't breath. There was an upcoming rest stop, and she quickly pulled over. Before Callie could even ask what she was doing, Arizona was out of the car and ran into the restroom. Thankfully, no one else was inside. She rushed into a stall, and starting kicking and punching the stall over and over again. She didn't realize she was screaming as well. She knew she'd gotten Jackson killed. Webber would have easily discovered that he helped Arizona, and then would have killed Jackson. No foul play was suspected though. She didn't know how Webber had managed that, but she put nothing past him now. When she had expelled the last of her energy she just stood their silently panting. She vowed then that no matter what she wouldn't let Webber get away with this.

"Arizona," She heard Callie say gently. Arizona hadn't heard Callie come in, but Callie had been in there for the worst of it. It made Callie weep more, but she did so silently. She knew that Arizona was blaming herself for this. Arizona opened the door to the stall, and exited. Callie gasped. The exertion had caused extra blood flow in Arizona's arm and now there was blood dripping down her arm. Arizona hadn't noticed until she looked down and then the pain started and she felt dizzy. Callie noticed, and rushed to Arizona, allowing Arizona to lean on her as she lead them back to the car. It was Callie who drove them to the cabin as Arizona slept in the car. Callie admired Arizona's beauty as she slept, at least in this moment she looked like she was at peace. Callie wondered when the last time she'd eaten or had something to drink. She had taken extra care to make sure Callie ate something, but now Callie felt guilty that she hadn't done the same.

When they arrived at the cabin, Callie made found the spare key and unlocked the door. She started a fire, and then went back out to wake Arizona. She gently lead her inside, gave her a glass of water and tucked her into the bed. She stitched up Arizona's arm. It was late now, but Callie found some breakfast bars and made sure Arizona ate two of them. Then she climbed into bed behind Arizona and wrapped her arms around her.

"How are you okay? You must be exhausted too," Arizona whispered. She hated that suddenly Callie had to take care of her when Callie herself had been through so much.

"I'm not okay. None of this is okay, but you've been taking care of me since the start and now I'm going to take care of you," Callie said gently. She gave Arizona a kiss on the neck, and then pulled her in closer to her front. "Now go to sleep." They both drifted off, and at least in that moment they felt safe because they were together.


	11. Chapter 11

The recent chapters added starts at Chapter 6! 6-11 were all posted at the same time.

 **Chapter 11**

Arizona woke up before Callie did. She did feel as though she'd gotten some of her energy back though her arm was in pain. She began to plan. She and Callie couldn't be on the run forever, and Webber had to pay for all the blood that was on his hands. She carefully pulled herself out of Callie's grasp, and went out into the car. She turned on the radio to listen for any news, and she began looking through the files she'd stolen from Webber's lab. They were the names of other drugs that he'd experimented with, they had dates, and names of patients, and the names of various surgeon's. However, Arizona knew the surgeons listed weren't the actual surgeon's, Webber was. Arizona was stuck again. How could she prove that it was Webber?

She went back inside, Callie jerked awake at the sound of the door opening.

"Sorry," Arizona whispered. Callie sat up.

"No, it's okay. Where were you?" Callie asked. Arizona walked to the bed carrying the last of the breakfast bars, and a bottle of water.

"Looking at the files," she said simply.

"Anything use-" Callie began, but stopped when Arizona was shaking her head. They both sat on the bed and ate in silence, splitting the bottle of water.

Arizona fidgeted. She didn't know how to say what she was about to say to Callie, but needed her to understand.

"I have an idea," she finally said. Callie perked up at the sound of that, at least someone had a plan. Then Arizona continued, "For it to work, I need to know you're safe. We'll get Mark or Teddy to help you-"

"No!" Callie shouted. She took a calming breath before continuing "No. We are not splitting up. Whatever you want to do we are going to have to do together."

"Callie, he almost killed you!" Arizona screamed. "I thought you were dead! It's awful, but I was relieved when I realized it was Meredith instead of you. I won't risk losing you again," She said determined to make Callie understand. Callie responded gently.

"And I thought I lost you, and at that moment I didn't really care about anything else. I can't lose you either. So whatever you want to do we are doing together," she repeated, and then added, "You can't be stubborn about this." Arizona nodded. She was always powerless against Callie.

Arizona leaned in and gave what was suppose to be a quick kiss. She had missed the feel of Callie's lips on hers. She started to pull away, but Callie pulled her closer instead, deepening the kiss. Callie knew that there was a chance that by the end of the day one or both of them would be dead or in prison, and she needed to be with Arizona one more time. Arizona responded by wrapping her arms tightly around Callie having her hands run up and down Callie's back.

 _I'll do anything to protect you._

"Stay with me," Callie whispered and then began kissing down Arizona's neck. Arizona knew that Callie meant to stay present in this moment. To let it just be the two of them for now, to forget about the problems that lay ahead. And Arizona let herself be completely overcome by Callie. She let out a sigh as Callie began to nip and suck on her pulse point. Then she pulled away to bring her eyes to meet Callie's before crashing their mouths back together.

They broke their kiss only to help one another with taking off their shirts, and then Arizona lightly pushed Callie onto her back. She kissed up and down Callie's chest, while her hands reached under Callie, between Callie and the mattress, to unclasp her bra. When she pulled the bra off and away from Callie she brought her mouth down to wrap around her nipple. She began sucking on it, while her right hand massaged Callie's left breast. Callie's was squirming beneath her. One of Callie's hands ran up and down Arizona's neck while the other grasped her toned back. Callie hummed Arizona's name, and then Arizona switched her mouth to the opposite breast. Callie was able to focus enough to unclasp Arizona's bra, and Arizona pulled away from Callie to pull the straps off her shoulders and drop the bra to the ground. Then she stood from the bed and pulled off her pants and panties. Callie sat up and did the same thing.

When all their clothing was removed, Callie scooted back onto the middle of the bed, and Arizona crawled above her before gently covering Callie's body with her own. They reignited the kiss, and both sighed into it as they felt their front's meld together. Arizona shifted so that she could lightly thrust her thigh into Callie's center, while she grinded down on one of Callie's thighs. Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona trying to pull her impossibly closer.

"Arizona," Callie moaned. Arizona ran her hands along Callie's sides and down to her thighs, while she continued to thrust her own thigh into Callie's sex. Callie's hands now clung to her shoulder blades, and she was sure she'd have nail marks. Arizona suddenly moved her thigh away from Callie, and immediately brought her right hand to Callie's sex, running two fingers through her slick folds.

"God Arizona," Callie sighed. Arizona lifted her head so that she could gaze down at Callie whose eyes were closed in pleasure, as Arizona now lightly circled Callie's clit with those two fingers.

"Open you're eyes," Arizona whispered, and Callie forced them open, only to want to slam them shut again as Arizona thrusted her fingers deep inside her. This caused Callie to inhale deeply, her jaw slackening, but she managed to keep her eyes opened. Dark blue eyes stayed connected with dark brown, nearly black, eyes. Callie's hands moved down to force Arizona to shift back to straddling her leg, which she raised, bending at the knee, but before Arizona could grind down on it Callie brought her fingers to thrust into Arizona suddenly, making her cry out.

"Uh, Callie. God," She gasped out. She continued to thrust into Callie, while lifting her own hips to grind down onto Callie's fingers. Callie used her knee to thrust upward. Their tempo gradually increased in pace, and their slick bodies continued to move against each other. Arizona's face was now in the crook of Callie's neck, and they both panted into one another's ears.

Arizona could hear the change in Callie's breathing, and feel her walls start to close in around her fingers, so she sped up her thrusts, and maneuvered her thumb to rub Callie's clit. Then she felt the Callie do the same to her, and she jerked her hips when Callie first made contact with her clit. She was close.

"Fuck."

"Arizona. Uh. I'm close." Arizona kissed Callie deeply and then rested her forehead against Callie's. Starring into those dark eyes, grinding down on Callie's fingers, while Callie's thrusted upwards and Callie's ministrations on her clit was enough to trip her into her release, and she opened her mouth to release a silent cry as she gripped onto Callie fingers tightly. She could hear Callie whisper that she loved her, and then heard Callie release a cry as she reached her orgasm. As Arizona came down from her high she lightly stroked Callie's walls to milk every ounce of pleasure, and then she pulled out. She had completely collapsed on top of Callie, but Callie welcomed Arizona's weight. She always did.

* * *

Arizona laid on her back holding Callie whose head was on her shoulder. They had been laying there in silence for a while now both trying to forget about what they had to do. However, everything has to come to an end.

"We have to go soon don't we?" Callie asked fearfully looking up at Arizona who just nodded her head.

"I'm scared this is the last time we are going to be together," Callie said with tears in her eyes. When they began to spill over Arizona gently wiped them away.

"Even if we aren't together, you'll always be mine and I'll always be yours," Arizona said gently before laying a soft kiss on Callie's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **AN: Normally I'm watching movies or whatever and thinking "REALLY?! They are going to do this here? Have sex when everyone is after them?!" But I figured they deserved it ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Two more updates after this! Thanks for hanging in!

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

It was strange, definitely not natural, that two people who loved each other so much were headed to an almost-guaranteed unceremonious ending. They had taken Jackson's car and driven towards their doom because chances were they would get arrested very soon. They were the most wanted people in all of Seattle. If instead it was Webber who found them, then they might end up dead instead.

Jackson had explained to Arizona that he believed Webber had absorbed Mercy West for a number of reasons. For the additional staff, which he could later fire without suspicion, and for the additional space. Arizona suspected that inside of the old Mercy West building Webber would have some sort of lab, or his findings, supplies of drugs, something useful to her and Callie. She refused to believe that Webber had burned it all down when he had lit that fire in Seattle Grace. So now she and Callie were standing in Mercy West's old parking garage, looking down at the rest of Mercy West.

"What if he doesn't show? What if there isn't anything here?" Callie was panicking. They had been here for several hours, taking turns taking watch, and there was no sign of Webber.

"He's going to show. He wouldn't have destroyed all his research," Arizona said. She was trying to convince herself as much as Callie. If they couldn't prove that Webber was behind the illegal trials, behind Meredith's murder, then they would be on the run from the police. Who knew how long they'd last before they wound up in prison. Callie sat down with her back up against the concrete. Another half hour passed. It was dark now. Arizona began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Callie asked and quickly stood up to follow Arizona.

"I'll be right back," Arizona said casually.

"No, I'm coming with you," Arizona turned to argue so Callie added a forceful "Arizona." Arizona grunted a quiet "fine."

They took the stairwell down from the parking garage, and headed towards the rear entrance of Mercy West. It looked like vandals had broken most of the glass windows so Arizona and Callie were able to sneak in rather easily. Suddenly, Arizona was wishing that they had done this much earlier. It would have saved them a lot of time.

"Lead the way," she said while motioning that she'd follow Callie. Since Callie had worked at Mercy West she figured Callie could lead them to the basement faster. When they reached the basement level they were welcomed with a fenced off area, that had a padlock on it. Arizona reached for her trusted paper clip and set about picking the lock. She could have cheered when she finally heard the click and was able to take the padlock off the door. It was a small victory for the day.

"How do you know how to do that?" Callie whispered.

"Tim and I use to get up to all types of trouble," she said with a small smile. Callie rolled her eyes and thought _Of course you did._ As they walked further through the basement, Arizona decided to take out her gun.

 _Just in case._

They saw a light coming from further down the hall, a low blue light. They quietly made there way towards the light, and found an open room. A lab. Arizona could see a stack of files on the counter, and rushed towards it, Callie following on her heels.

"Arizona!" Arizona whipped around with her gun drawn, but it was too late. Webber was holding Callie in front of him, a gun held to her head. Arizona starred into Callie's wide, fearful eyes.

 _What have I done!_

Webber was smirking. "I've been waiting for you both. Robbins- Arizona. I've been so impressed with how you've managed to deal with everything thrown your way. Every obstacle," he was so smug. Arizona would give anything to be able to rip out his throat. "Of course, I know you've gotten help. I don't know how much Altman knows, but it's definitely too much. Once you both have been dealt with I'll be able to deal with her."

Arizona's jaw clenched, and her grip on the trigger was beginning to tighten. Webber noticed, and held his own gun more tightly to Callie's head, which caused Callie to gasp. Arizona's expression immediately changed, and she held the gun out in front of her, and began to slowly lower it to the floor.

"Don't hurt her," she said to Webber. He just smirked.

"I'm not going to hurt her. You are," Arizona's stomach felt like it was about to fall out from her stomach. All she could think that was left to do was make a run for it at Webber, maybe it would force his gun off of Callie and onto her. Maybe she could give Callie a chance to make it. She was just about to got for it when she heard a squeak come from the gate. Someone else was coming. Webber had heard it as well, and he grabbed his phone looking down at the screen.

"Grab your gun," He hissed, and went to pull Callie back into the shadows. Arizona did as he said, and swooped down to pick up her gun. She held it when she saw Officer Malone.

"Dr. Robbins, where is Webber?" he said while still pointing his gun at Arizona. Arizona looked into the shadows, and somehow she was able to see into Callie's eyes. It was like an entire conversation was being shared between the two of them in the fleeting moments.

Malone followed Arizona's gaze, and as he turned his head towards Webber and Callie a loud gunshot rang out. Callie screamed, and quickly lashed out at Webber whose gun had been trained on Malone. She bit him and his gun dropped to the ground, he quickly struck Callie across the face, and she went crashing backwards, but Arizona was on top of him in a second. She barreled into him, knocking him to the ground, and then she trained her gun on him.

Everything became still. Malone was lying on the ground, shot. Callie was holding her face looking at Arizona whose gun was trained to Webber's face.

 _Now what?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Webber was now sitting in a chair in front of Arizona. She had his gun, and Jackson's gun. Meanwhile, Callie was checking Detective Malone.

"How is he?" Arizona called over her shoulder.

"Alive," Callie ripped open his shirt, and turned him onto his side, "through and through. Looks like Webber is a lousy shot." Callie quickly taped some bandages on him, but for the moment there was nothing else for her to do so she walked over to Arizona. They would need to get help and soon.

"Arizona, Callie, you guys could both stand to make a fortune with these drugs," Webber tried to reason.

"None of them work!" Arizona yelled.

"But Arizona, we have the right drug now. Millions of lives will be saved. The file," he pointed to a stack of files, "labeled Ritotocin."Arizona picked up the file, and quickly skimmed through it. Webber had used the drug on two patients with tumors, and they had both recovered and been cancer free. He may have done it.

"You used those people like they were lab rats. You experimented on them without their consent. When they died or wound up in coma's you made it look like Callie, Meredith and I had done it. All to what? Win a Harper Avery!" The very thought infuriated her, "And now you think because you have two patients that survived, that just what? Makes it all okay?" she said. Her rage was beginning to consume her.

"Arizona! Grow up! Medicine was founded upon people taking risks. Our very professions comes from slicing people open, it's barbaric, but we evolved. That's what this was too. All those people had inoperable tumors, and Promethozima and the other drugs gave them a shot. Their only shot."

"Two of those patients are in coma's and they will probably never wake up. 15 other patients are dead. Do you know how many of them that were treated with Promethozima had inoperable tumors? 3. Every other patient could have been treated through conventional means. But that's doesn't make you millions, and that doesn't win you a Harper Avery," Arizona threw a file from the table to Webber's feet. The contents spilled out across the floor. "Adovantanile," she threw another, "Dopafodamine," a third file landed at his feet, "and Levokarzanine. Were there any others?" He looked up and glared at Arizona. "I don't know how you managed to get away with these sick trials for so long, I know some of it involved firing nurses, probably other surgeons, and anesthesiologists too, but I know that Meredith found out about it. She didn't know who to turn to, but she figured Callie and I were in the same position so she sought us out. But you found out about it," she could feel her body shaking with anger, "You stole my phone, texted her to meet at our apartment, and then you killed her, and you made sure to make it look like I did it! Then you took Callie to find out what she knew! You planned on killing her too, everyone would just think I did it! But you didn't count on the fact that you would have cops and journalist hounding you so you couldn't make it to see her, and you didn't count on me." Arizona raised the gun so that it was now pointed directly at Webber's head.

Callie's eyes widened and she stepped closer to Arizona, putting one hand on Arizona's shoulder to get Arizona to lower the gun with the other. "Arizona, you can't," Callie pleaded. Arizona brushed Callie away from her, returning the gun so that it was pointed right between Webber's eyes.

"He killed so many people! He killed a kid! He killed Meredith! And Jackson!" She yelled. Then she whispered, "He was going to kill you. He doesn't get to live."

Arizona could see it. She saw Meredith's face, bruised, bloody and lifeless. Then it was replaced by Callie's. Arizona was currently living her nightmare and Webber would have made it all a reality. He would have killed Callie and left her body for Arizona to find.

 _No. He doesn't get to live._

Callie was attuned to what Arizona was thinking. "I'm okay Arizona." She took a step towards Arizona. "He killed all those people. He's a killer. But you aren't," Callie reached for the gun again, gently helping Arizona to lower it. When the gun was lowered Arizona met Callie's pleading gaze. "Please. Let the police take care of him now." As if right on cue, they heard the sound of sirens. Webber's eyes widened in panic as he began to see his life as officially over. He couldn't spend his life behind bars.

"Arizona. I killed all those people!" He yelled. "And I would have gladly killed Callie, and you for that matter. Thomas Benson, he was just a kid, and I used him, and I'm going to be rich!" He taunted. "The police won't prosecute me because to them you killed Meredith Grey!"

However, both Arizona and Callie saw him for what he was, desperate. Callie gently grabbed Arizona's hand, and pulled the gun away before leading her away from Webber as they saw flashing cop lights seeping in through some of the basement windows. They could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards them as they looked for the first arriving officers. They held their hands up in surrender.

BANG. They quickly turned back around to Webber, who was clutching his right arm, another gun was now lying at his feet. He screamed in pain. Then they saw Detective Malone, whose gun was drawn and aimed at Webber. He was still laying on the ground and his body relaxed again when he saw Detective Howard arrive on the scene. Howard approached Webber and kicked the gun away before he grabbed both of Webber's arms, which made Webber scream again, and he hand cuffed him. Arizona and Callie were also being put in hand cuffs.

"Wait," Detective Malone said hoarsely. Howard walked over by his side and crouched down so that Malone could speak to him quietly. Howard looked back over his shoulder, nodded his head and then walked back over to Webber.

"Richard Webber, you are under arrest for the murder of Meredith Grey. You have the right to remain silent..." Arizona tuned out the rest as Detective Malone read Webber his Miranda Rights. Webber would have killed Arizona just then. She'd never checked to see if he had another gun on him. She'd turned her back on him. But apparently Detective Malone had regained consciousness.

 _Just in time._

Arizona turned to Callie as Howard ordered both their cuffs to be removed. Callie's eyes were beginning to shine with tears as Arizona rushed towards her. Callie was the first to speak.

"It's over," She said through tears. Arizona nodded her head, and quickly wrapped her arms around Callie.

"It's over," Arizona whispered.

* * *

 **AN: So just one update left. Kind of an epilogue. Just a reminder that all the drug names are made up randomly.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue**

What followed was a huge scandal for Seattle Grace Mercy West. It was national news. A chief of surgery at one of the top teaching hospitals in the nation had been conducting illegal trials under everyone's noses. It lead to the death of patients who were unknowingly given drugs. It lead to the death of doctors, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey and Jackson Avery. It lead to the kidnapping of Callie Torres, and the framing of Arizona Robbins. It also lead to the southwest wing of the hospital needing to be torn down and rebuilt because of fire damage. Seattle Grace Mercy West went bankrupt because of both the fire and lawsuits. The bankruptcy would have lead to the closure of the hospital had it not been for the Harper Avery Foundation who stepped in to buy the hospital. The hospital was renamed Seattle Memorial Hospital.

Richard Webber was found guilty on two counts of murder in the first degree, as well as three counts of attempted murder. Arizona and Callie learned more about what transpired in the Mercy West basement through the trial. It turned out that at Seattle Grace, Detective Malone had ran past Webber before reaching the fire. He had thought it was odd that he was down there in the first place. Then Malone remembered what Arizona said about it all having been Webber. Of course he couldn't take her word for it, if anything he thought perhaps Webber was helping her, but when he woke up safely outside of Seattle Grace instead of being, well, dead inside of the basement he began to wonder why a murderer who was on the run would take the time to save him. He followed Webber the next day to Mercy West. He waited in his car for hours, but eventually decided to head in, but not before phoning Detective Howard. What no one had been aware of at the time was the Webber had more than just a padlock gate protecting his lab, there was an alarm system that went straight to his phone, and that's how he knew when Callie and Arizona arrived, and that's how he knew it was Detective Malone. Detective Malone had been shot, but he had been awake and heard Webber's confession to the crimes.

It also turned out that Webber had found a drug that had some effectiveness in treating cancer cells in organs, but it was not a miracle drug like Webber had suggested. It had it's risks just as any other drug would, and it was now in it's first round of clinical trials, which were being conducted at Stanford.

It had now been over a year since Webber's arrest, and one week since Webber's guilty verdict. Today would be his sentencing hearing.

Arizona was awake, sitting on the edge of the bed with the bed sheet wrapped around herself. She had woken up from a nightmare. One she seemed to have any time she was forced to think about Webber. A nightmare involving Callie, and blood, and lifeless eyes. She tried to take deep calming breaths.

"Arizona," Callie said gently. Arizona turned to face Callie, and Callie was surprised to see tears seeping from Arizona's eyes. She scooted towards Arizona, and wrapped her arms around her.

"Shhh. Baby. It's okay. We're okay. I'm okay," she whispered into ear. She repeated "I'm okay," over and over as it was usually what she wanted to hear after one of her nightmares. When Arizona's tears finally stopped, and she gently pulled back from Callie, Callie kissed her forehead.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you cry. Since before," she whispered.

"It's been a long time since I've cried," Arizona replied simply.

"You know, you've been so strong through all of this. You literally saved my life, but you don't have to be strong all the time. I know you're scared because I am too. I know you feel guilty because I do too." The words were crashing into Arizona.

 _Guilt._

She did feel guilt. She was grateful that she and Callie were alive, but she felt guilt that so many others had died at Webber's hands. She felt guilt that Jackson had died because of her. She felt guilt that she had been relieved to find Meredith instead of Callie in her room.

"You're going to make me cry again," Arizona said.

"Baby, it's okay to cry. I just want you to know that I love you, and I want to support you too," Callie said while hugging Arizona.

"I just hate him. I hate him so much, and I hate that I ever even think about him. I don't want him to ruin today."

Callie was still holding Arizona. She wanted Arizona to feel all the love she had for her.

"I know. I hate him too. But I don't think he can ruin today," Callie whispered, "Today's for us. Okay?" Callie pulled away from Arizona. "Look at me," she requested and Arizona's eyes met her own. "Stay with me."

Arizona nodded her head, "Okay," she said simply. "I love you too by the way," Arizona whispered, and then leaned in to give Callie a deep passionate kiss. When they both pulled away it was like the energy in the room had shifted and they now both had smiles on their face.

"How much?" Callie grinned. Arizona actually laughed at that.

"So much," she said with a smirk before pushing Callie back onto the bed, and climbing on top of her. She was kissing along her neck and chest when their alarm went off. Arizona groaned loudly at that forcing Callie to laugh.

"Sorry sweetie," Callie said with a mock frown.

"This is so not fair," Arizona groaned before resuming to kiss Callie's neck

"I know, but we have somewhere important to- ohh- be," Callie moaned out as Arizona massaged her left breast.

"I know. We better get ready," came the response.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Arizona, your hand is still on my boob," Callie said laughing. Arizona leaned up and then looked down at Callie's chest pretending to be shocked to see her hand still fondling Callie.

"Oh my gosh! How did that happen?" This forced Callie to laugh harder before she smacked Arizona's butt. Arizona pouted before finally getting off Callie. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Two?" Arizona said completely wide-eyed. Callie meanwhile was stunned, but the longer she listened to the rhythmic beats the wider her smile became. She turned to face her partner.

"Are you okay?" Arizona turned her head to face Callie. She finally realized she was still wearing her dumbstruck facial expression. She looked Callie in eyes and said, "I'm perfect," before returning a dimpled smile. Callie gave her a kiss. Forgetting where they were Arizona took it a step further.

"I am so proud of you. When we get home we are having so much sex. I'm going to take you over and over-" she was cut off by the sound of Addison clearing her throat. Arizona's cheeks turned bright pink.

"Oh please Arizona, continue," Addison mocked, and Callie couldn't quite contain her giggles. Callie was just deliriously happy. "Anyways Mama Torres, make sure you take 1 milligram of folic acid a day. Nothing else new, but I will make sure to fly up to check on you more frequently. Got it? I'll be back in 4 weeks."

"4 weeks! Why can't you stay?" Callie whined.

"I don't know, maybe because I like living in Sunny LA," Addison replied.

"But twins!" Arizona shouted.

"I'm a board certified OB/GYN, and am a neonatal surgeon. I know all about twins," Addison said grumpily before adding, "But I'm sure yours will be the adorablest."

"Of course! They are going to look like Mama Torres!" Arizona said beaming with pride.

"I want them to look like you too though!" Callie said, and leaned to kiss Arizona.

"I'm going to leave you two. See you both later," Addison said as she walked out of the room. Meanwhile, Arizona and Callie were still starring at each other.

Arizona intimately whispered, "I can't believe we're going to being having twins."

"I love you Arizona," Callie whispered, leaning her forehead up against Arizona's.

"I love you Calliope, and I love our babies."

Arizona had planned on texting Mark to find out what Webber's sentence was, but Webber was now the farthest thing from her mind because she had Callie and in approximately 28-32 weeks they would be welcoming their babies. She had her family, and they were all that mattered. She wouldn't be having those nightmares anymore.

* * *

 **AN: That's all folks. If you made it this far, I hoped you enjoyed it. I liked the idea of the story I think better than actually writing it since I'm not a very good creative writer, but it's been fun! And I have a much greater respect for all the actual fanfic writers out there. Anyways, thanks again for reading!**


End file.
